


Christmas Rescue

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jason and Robin reunion one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few things from canon. Like, Robin stayed in Port Charles after the Michael paternity revelation. She took up a job working at Kelly’s to help pay for medical school! And thus our story begins...

**Christmas Rescue**  
  
She stopped for a moment to watch the swirls of snow dancing just beyond the windowpane. For as far as the eye could see, it was endless white. Port Charles would be having a White Christmas after all, she mused, as she turned back to her task and began to wipe down the tables.  
  
She had just finished cleaning the last table when she heard the bell on the door tinkle. “We’re closed,” she called out. She heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see two hulking figures standing close by – wearing denim from head to toe and masks fashioned after two dead presidents.  
  
Robin instinctively backed up until she rammed her back into the counter behind her. “Can I –" She had been about to ask them if she could help them, but how stupid was that? They were clearly up to no good, given the way they waved around burlap bags. Just then, one of the men produced a gun, holding it out in front of his barrel chest.  
  
“Give us all the money,” the one with the gun demanded. The other went to stand guard at the door. Robin’s stomach immediately shifted and she felt like puking violently. Somehow though, she managed to hold in the vomit.  
  
Robin remained rooted to her spot until the hulk with the gun was approaching her, grabbing her roughly by the hair, and dragging her to the cash drawer. “Empty it,” he spat at her and she shivered, trying not to cry out in pain. As her fingers fumbled over the keys, the man shook her - hard. “Dammit, hurry!” he said, “or you'll be very sorry.”  
  
Robin couldn’t think clearly. What would her uncle Mac tell her to do, to get out of this very sticky situation? _Just play along,_ she could practically hear his voice then. _Just do what they want and get them the hell out of there before things can get any worse._  
  
 _If they can get any worse!_ She added silently.  
  
“I’m – I’m trying!“ Robin protested as she finally, with shaking hands, found the right button that had the jar crashing open, jutting painfully into her flat belly.  
  
“Hurry the hell up!” The man at the door shouted as he stood sentinel at the door.  
  
The one with the gun – Robin thought he was the bigger and scarier of the two – shouted at her to dump the money into his burlap bag. He held it open and with trembling hands, she poured the contents into the bag. “Is that all of it?” The hulk asked.  
  
“Y- yes,” Robin said. “It was a slow day.”  
  
“You gotta have a safe,” the gunman returned. “You have to.”  
  
“But – but I don’t know the combination,” Robin protested in a voice that sounded high and strained to her own ears. She actually did know the combination but in her frazzled state, she didn’t think she could remember it. Not even the first number – or was it a letter?  
  
“You better figure it out real quick,” Scary said. “Where is it?”  
  
“Hurry up!” The one at the door spat.  
  
Big and Scary grabbed her by the hair once again and she longed to kick him where it hurt but knew that while he had the gun, he had control at the moment. He was also a good hundred pounds heavier than her. While speed and agility were on her side, weight and strength were not.  
  
“Where’s the safe?” He asked her, his breath hot in her face.  
  
Robin cringed. “It doesn't matter. I told you already. I don’t have the combination!”  
  
The man shook his beefy head and kept dragging her forward even as she twisted in his grasp. He dragged her into the kitchen. He hunted around until he found Mike’s office in the back and then wrenched the door open, tossing her inside like a sack of potatoes. She went sprawling. Her hands shot out to try to cushion the blow but she just received painful rug burns for it. She hissed in pain as he waved his gun towards the safe.  
  
“Open it or I’ll blow your effing head off!” Scary demanded.  
  
“I don’t know –“  
  
“I don’t believe you. Open it or I swear you won’t like what I do to you.”  
  
Robin felt the first burn of tears as she crawled on her knees to the small safe against the far wall. She started to put in a code, any code, as meanwhile, with murky eyes, she searched for anything that she could possibly defend herself with. All she saw was a stapler sitting on the edge of Mike’s file cabinet. What would she do – _staple the big thug to death?_  
  
Not that she planned to kill him, exactly. She just wanted to bash him in the face and run.  
  
The electronic safe screeched in protest and the word ERROR flashed across the screen in red letters as she stabbed down on the wrong button.  
  
“Bitch!” Scary and Huge said, clobbering her with his huge hand. Robin saw stars and her whole body weaved. “I’m going to fucking kill you for this.”  
  
Robin knew that it was now or never. She could stay and accept her fate or turn tail and run the hell out of there. Fight or flight, was a term one of her professors had drilled into her brain. She would gladly choose the latter but his huge frame blocked the door.  
  
“Okay!” Robin cried. “I’ll try again.”  
  
“Hurry the fuck up!” Spittle spewed from his lips and sprayed her hair. She pressed forward. She slowly pressed in random buttons as her eyes moved once again to the stapler.  
  
As the machine screeched with the ERROR alarm again, Robin shot to her feet. She dove for the metal stapler and threw it as hard as she could at the guy’s masked head. He howled and momentarily moved his hands to his face. Robin didn't stick around to see if she had done any damage. She instead jumped around him, giving him a hard shove, and ducked out the door.  
  
He was screaming obscenities at her and she was just screaming in terror as she ran for the backdoor. Even in her hazy brain, she knew enough to run in a zigzag motion as shots rained down all around her.  
  
She hit the door running and kicked it open, throwing herself into the alley. Then she broke into a dead run, screaming for help at the top of her lungs.  
  
She could hear ragged breaths behind her and knew that the other robber had joined in the chase. They were screaming at her and she just kept running until she felt something clip her leg. A bullet, no doubt. She went down hard as a sob escaped her lips. She landed face down in the muddy, slushy snow. She tried to sit up but it hurt too bad and she knew that she couldn’t outrun them. Not anymore. She was done for.  
  
She lifted her head a bit to murmur a prayer to a God she wasn’t sure she even believed in. She expected the thugs to dog-pile on her at any moment but they didn't. In fact, everything was quiet, still, except for the ringing in her ears. Then she heard loud shouting and a third voice – a very angry voice – was added to the mix. Just as she lost consciousness, she thought of one word. One name.  
  
 _Jason._  
  
XoXoXo  
  
She didn’t know how long she was out but when she awoke, it was to see bright lights and white all around her. _Heaven? Is this heaven?_ She wondered.  
  
She decided she wasn’t in heaven when she heard beeping and an indistinct voice saying, “She’s awake.”  
  
She blinked her eyes and struggled to sit up but felt a strong, steady hand lightly press her back down. “Don’t,” he said and she stared up into the azure eyes of Jason Morgan. “You might pull your stitches.”  
  
Robin stubbornly moved his hand and pulled herself up anyway, even though her whole body protested. Fat pillows cushioned her back as she looked at Jason again. "What are you doing here?”  
  
“Don’t you remember?” Nurse Vining piped up. “Jason saved you.”  
  
Robin’s eyes instantly became dewy with tears. “You did, didn’t you?”  
  
Jason shrugged sheepishly but was soon pushed aside as her uncle Mac and a bevy of friends crowded around her. Robin received hugs and “thank God you’re awake”-type sentiments as she watched Jason fade to the periphery of her vision – almost as if he had never been there at all.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Robin finally got some time alone to breathe and reflect as the nurses edged everyone out of the room and demanded that she get some sleep. She kept playing over the events of the night in her head and wondering how Jason came to save her at just the right moment. She knew he had an eerie gift of showing up when she needed him – just like he had that fateful night on their bridge when she had been about to end it all. That had really been the beginning of the Jason and Robin era…  
  
But that era was past now. Jason would never forgive her for telling AJ the truth about Michael’s paternity and in a way, she didn’t blame him. Sometimes she wondered if her motives had been entirely altruistic…  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3 a.m. on Christmas morning and she couldn’t remember feeling quite this despondent a long time.  
  
Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. She looked up as none other than Jason poked his head into her hospital room. “Can I-“ He started and she quickly nodded.  
  
“Of course,” she said and sat up straighter in bed though it hurt a little. Or actually, a lot.  
  
“I’m sorry it’s so late. I just needed to see you.”  
  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t sleeping anyway,” she admitted, knotting her fingers in her bed covers to give her something to do. “What happened out there tonight?” She asked.  
  
“I heard your screams and I did what I needed to do.” He shrugged as he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.  
  
“They’re gone, right? They’re dead?” Robin asked, picturing the look of rage in the biggest one’s eyes as he had been about to do away with her.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, I appreciate it,” Robin said. “Horrible as this may sound, I’m glad they can never do that to anyone again.”  
  
She noticed Jason’s hands ball into tight fists at his side. “I’d do it again … Anytime… To protect you, I’d do anything.”  
  
Robin felt her eyes sting anew. “That doesn’t surprise me. Even after … everything … you’re still protecting me. You’re a good man, Jason.”  
  
Jason sighed. “I was actually scared tonight, Robin. When I heard your screams, I just –" He couldn’t finish his sentence for a moment. Then, he said, “I knew if you weren’t okay, I wouldn’t ever be okay either.”  
  
Robin smiled. “Well, it’s just a good thing you were there at the right time, huh?”  
  
Jason cleared his throat. “It wasn’t an accident.”  
  
“Huh?” Robin asked. “Wait, were you coming to see me?” Her heart surged with hope and a little trepidation. She was afraid of what he would say – or what he wouldn’t say.  
  
Jason nodded. “Yeah, I was. My place… It just felt so empty without you in it. I wanted to see you, ask you to-“  
  
Robin gulped. “What, Jason, what did you want to ask me?”  
  
“For you to come back. For you to come home.”  
  
Now the tears came in a torrent. Robin felt, rather than saw, Jason move to her side. He lightly grasped her shoulders and she leaned into his touch. “Jason,” she sobbed, “do you mean that? You’re not just saying that because –“  
  
“I am saying it because it’s true,” Jason murmured. “There’s nothing here without you. If something had happened to you tonight, if I couldn’t help you-“  
  
“You did though,” Robin said. She reached up to grasp his hand, closing her tiny fingers around his larger ones. “Do you mean it – do you really want me back in your life?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And Michael? Won’t you hate me forever for –“  
  
“I know you did what you thought was right and I don’t want to be mad anymore. Never at you, never again… Will you come home? I know we have a lot to work out but-“  
  
“I will come home,” Robin agreed. “There’s nowhere else I ever want to be.” She tugged him down onto the mattress beside her and touched his cheek. “I am not dreaming, am I?”  
  
“If you are, then I am too… I love you, Robin.”  
  
“I love you too, Jason.”  
  
They kissed then and Robin felt her heart swell with happiness and love. When they pulled apart, both breathless, she whispered, “Thank you, Jason.”  
  
“I am sorry I didn’t bring you a gift though."  
  
“You did,” Robin said, pressing her body next to his. “You gave me the greatest gift ever - your love.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Robin,” he said, giving her a smile.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Jason.”  
  
THE END


End file.
